The First (important) One
by twuewuv
Summary: Harry Potter took Draco Malfoy's first kiss, and that kind of means he has to die. - Prompt: Kiss: Write a prompt of A character taking B characters first kiss.


Harry Potter took Draco Malfoy's first kiss, and that kind of means he has to die.

Not that Potter has ever lived in a state where that fear isn't apparent - just that now, his adversary is blonde instead of bald.

Harry Potter took his first kiss under a willow tree that doesn't try to kill you if you get too close. They are surrounded by rose bushes and daisies at their feet. There are few clouds, and the sun is shining, and it's haloed behind Potter as he stands in front of Draco. It's all incredibly romantic, and frankly disgusting.

Draco is under the firm belief that for all people except incredibly lucky ones, their actual first kiss is never truly special. Technically, the first time anyone kissed Draco, he was eight years old and playing with a neighbor wizard, and someone tripped, and Draco was introduced to a sensation that he hadn't yet known was sacred to most people. It meant nothing to Draco, it meant nothing to the other whom he doesn't even remember the name of - but once he got to Hogwarts, and awkward flirting and late-night whispers, he realized a special moment had been taken from him without him even noticing. And really - fuck that.

Harry Potter kissed him, in a meadow , surrounded by flowers , under a willow tree . The sun was shining, birds were chirping, Potter's smile could blind a hoard of hippogriffs and Draco's heart wouldn't stop knocking against his chest hard enough to burst through, if given the opportunity. It was honestly, truly, incredibly awful.

He decided as he grew up that he would deign his 'first kiss' himself. It was idiotic to hold such importance on something that mostly happened before you could even decide what gender fits your fancy, or for some, that there's even a choice. He would not place a special area in his heart for the moment his lips met what's-his-faces' lips. It wasn't special then, and it certainly isn't now.

And so his 'first kiss' will hold the importance that everyone else deigns a first kiss to have - just, not sticking to everyone else's exact definition.

And, well - Harry Potter kissed Draco, as he's perspiring underneath the warmth of the sun, and the breeze has flipped a hair on Potter's head over the rim of his glasses, and it's quite infuriating how much he glows when he smiles. Potter is sweating a bit as well, it building up at the edge of his hairline. His teeth are lovely. Awful. His eyes are so green, green, green.

And of course this kiss is important. It's Harry Potter. A kiss from Harry Potter can't not be important. Anyone who says otherwise is daft, and Draco Malfoy is not daft, or idiotic, or distracted by the way Harry is gently taking his hand and rubbing his thumb in circles against his wrist and waiting for him to say, do, something, anything.

Harry Potter kissed him. This is his first kiss.

"You took my first kiss," Draco says, and he's stepping forward as Harry's eyes widen in what looks like alarm. His mouth hesitates against words, and Draco ignores the pull at the edge of his own lips that might mean he's smiling, maybe, don't quote him. "I'm going to have to kill you now."

A startled laugh comes from Harry and the edges of his eyes crinkle and it's awful how wonderful it is. Draco grabs the front of Harry's robe and pulls him closer.

Their unblinking eye contact would be a little unsettling to observers, so thankfully their eyes close when their lips meet again. Harry's free hand settles within the strands of Draco's hair, and their heads turn to fit comfortably together as his other fingers lace with Draco's.

Draco Malfoy took Harry Potter's second kiss , and it's just as important to Draco as the first, and vastly more important than any other kiss that could have possibly come before.

The sun is shining. The willow tree is peaceful. Flowers are blooming. It's absolutely horrid, and Draco is going to recount this memory to everyone who will and won't listen just as he's heard others in the past years recount their own first kisses.

Draco bites gently on Harry's bottom lip and tugs briefly as he pulls away. Draco thinks he's doing good on his promise because the sound Harry makes sounds a bit like he's dying.

Draco, smiling, leans back in for their third kiss, and for the kill.


End file.
